


Missing you

by deckerstar_unicorn13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Chloe Decker, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deckerstar_unicorn13/pseuds/deckerstar_unicorn13
Summary: Lucifer is in his club just thinking about chloe when he comes to terms and needs to tell her something important





	1. Only hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FearTheSpork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/gifts).



Lucifer was sitting at his baby grand just thinking about some things that was said and done. Lux was closed. His mind had drifted to something his mum had said to him today "Lucifer you seem attached to these creatures and I can't for the life of me figure out why"

those words rang in his head over and over the question was why did he care? I'm mean after all there just humans,but the more he came to realise he had Drifted off and had started thinking of the detective only he saw her rageing mad in his memories she was mad after what had happened

 

In court today how could she believe he would leak info about the case to Charlotte Richards either way he could not be mad at her He only hoped she would forgive him he really missed her he had recently come to terms with love and realized he did love her all Though it terrified him.

He wanted to tell her he just didn't know how to and he was the devil how would she ever love him anyway but he did need to tell her  
It hurt him deeply just to imagine her rejection he just hoped she loved him back.

He took his phone out to call the detective to come to his penthouse


	2. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and chloe have a much needed conversation

Lucifer her the Elevator ding as he turned to see the detective walking towards him.

detective! Glad you could get here quickly he stood up and went to the bar to pour them both a drink "Ok lucifer you called me here to talk what is it you want to say and say it fast cause I'm not in the mood"

"Right"... He stood there not knowing of a way to say what he needed to say she noticed how he avoided her gaze "lucifer if you are not going to say anything then I'm just going to leave" she turns to leave he panics and grabs her arm in a firm hold she turns to look at him "lucifer..."'Chloe" he pulled her closer he stopped and looked at her as if asking for permission until Chloe closed the gap between her and lucifer.

lucifer encircled Chloe and held her. Chloe pulled back just enough to catch his eye "lucifer? He didn't move "yes? I'm sorry , lucifer looked at her with wonder and confused 'sorry for what? , I'm sorry for taking my problem out on you lucifer pulled her closer into a hug and 'Chloe I'm sorry too he stopped dead in his tracks think now is the time he needs to tell her how he feels

,um..Chloe? ' Hmm..? I really need to tell you something she let go of him and looked at him more serious than ever before

what? "Chloe I love you" she looked at him with shock ,you love me? Yes and that terrifies me ,lucifer I love you to and if you want we can try and make this work, lucifer was so happy he never felt this happy in his life and that was for sure after everything he did to her and for who he is she still loves him and wants to be with him"

OK, he just pulled her into a hug and felt that like he never wanted to let go well at least for now he didn't half to and he would enjoy it for as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u I enjoyed writing my first piece sorry for any misspellings

**Author's Note:**

> I just started this is my first one ever hope u enjoy


End file.
